Charla Entre Amigos
by Ms. Peka2010
Summary: Una charla entre Albert y Terry, un dia despues de mi historia "Simple Reencuentro." La historia cuenta como Terry se anamora de su esposa, alguien mas que no es Candy ni Susanna. Espero que la disfruten.


Nota de autor: Esta pequeña historia pasa al día siguiente de mi otra historia "Simple Reencuentro." He dejado algunos puntos en blanco para despertar la imaginación de los lectores de la historia. En otras palabras no habar otro capítulo después de este, al menos que se me ocurra otra historia. Gracias, por leer.

Charla Entre Amigos

(Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, images a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation)

"Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación a almorzar, Terry" dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y traje negro al pararse de su mesa para recibir a su invitado. Este era un hombre de cabello café y traje azul oscuro. "Yo temía que no vendieras."

"Bueno yo no quería venir, pero tu telegrama me motivo," dijo el hombre de pelo café. "Y además mi esposa lo leyó y me ordeno que viniera. Tú sabrás muy pronto que las palabras de tu esposa son leyes, Albert," continuo el hombre viendo la reacción de su amigo. "Vamos al grano Albert, tú me invitaste para hablar de mi matrimonio con Karen Clayton y no Susanna Marlow, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Terry a su amigo Albert, quien tomo un poco de agua para aclara su voz.

"A si es," respondió Albert mirando a sus amigo.

"Antes que sigamos, Albert," interrumpió Terry a su amigo. "Yo lo siento mucho por Candy y su sufrimiento por lo nuestro pero…"pauso un instante par buscar las palabras adecuadas, "así es el destino."

"Bueno eso es algo que yo quisiera entender mejor, Terry," dijo Albert muy calmado. "Yo no tengo nada que reclamar, porque fui yo el que te dijo que siguieras tu vida sin Candy. Solo cuenta me cómo fue que te cazaste con alguien más que no fue Susanna Marlow, es todo lo que quiero saber," pregunto Albert.

"Es una larga historia," respondió Terry con mucha sinceridad en su voz. "Pero yo creo que este no es el lugar apropiado," sugiere Terry, "las mesas tienen oídos," continuo Terry dando una pequeña señal a su amigo para que viera una mesa de reporteros quiénes estaban con papel en mano. Albert mira y sonríe a Terry. "Tal vez vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpan."

"Si, porque no. ¿Dónde seria el lugar?" pregunto Albert levándose de la mesa.

"Solo sígueme y vas a ver," respondió Terry caminando a hacia la salida del restaurante.

Los dos amigos caminaron por varias cuadras de la ciudad de Nueva York. Hicieron su camino a metro de Nueva York y tomaron la línea N hacia Coney Island. Un el camino a su destino final ambos hablaran de mucho y de nada. Algunas damas volteaban a ver a Terry, para asegurarse que no estaban viendo ilusiones. Más de una vez Terry en su mente se maldecía por haber tenido esta estúpida idea de llegar a Albert a Coney Island. ¿Por qué no lo pudo llevar a la Librería Central?, ¿Parque Centra?, ¿Teatro? Tal vez porque ahí en Coney Island ellos podían perderse en la multitud y hablar sin ser escuchados. Después de un largo rato en el metro ellos llegaron a su destino final. Ambos empezaron a caminar con la multitud, haciendo su paso al muelle. Coney Island era una nueva tierra en New York, ahí no importaban los escalones de la sociedad, raza, religión, todos estaban ahí para divertirse. Para Albert, esto era algo nuevo; ya que en Chicago no había algo como esto.

"Albert, por aquí," dice Terry jalando a su amigo hacia un pasillo unas dos cuadras antes de llegar al muelle. "Vamos a un lugar de un conocido, es un pequeño bar. Nada elegante, pero ahí es el único lugar que yo puedo hablar sin ser oído," aclaro a Albert caminando hacia un bar al final del pasillo. "El dueño también conoce a Candy, su nombre es Charlie," siguió hablando Terry," el es uno de los pocos amigos de mi infancia que toda avían se recuerdan de mi. Esto me trae buenos recuerdos de Londres, en los bares de mal reputacion cerca del rio Thames, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿De qué bares me hablas?" respondió Albert un poco desorientado. "Tú y yo frecuenta vamos eran más 'respetables'," corrigió a Terry, este solo hizo una nota mental: _No Albert nunca iba conmigo a esos bares._

"¿Ese era un bórdelo?" pregunto Albert al pasar por una puerta roja.

"Si, es un bórdelo," respondió Terry mirando la cara de sorprendido de su amigo. "Y uno de los mejores, te recomendó a Mary. Es muy buena," añado Terry a su asustado amigo. "Es parte de mi historia, tómalo como un pequeño previo."

"! Terry!" exclama Albert a su amigo.

"llegamos," dijo Terry abriendo la puerta de metal negro. Si, era un bar de mala suerte. Borrachos sentados en el propio bar, con copas llenas y vacías. Algunos hombres de dudosa reputación sentados en las mesas, algo muy comunes. "Hey, Charlie un cuarto en privado," grito Terry a un hombre parado detrás de la barra.

"Si seguro, Terry" respondió Charlie, "Y se puede saber ¿quién es tu acompañante?"

"Charlie, te presento a Albert Andre" respondió Terry. "El es hermano de Candy. ¿Algo más?"

"No, pero tu estas en problemas con él," dijo Charlie dándole a Terry una llave, "ya les llevare bebidas."

"Gracias, Charlie" correspondió Terry. "Si tienes algo de comer, sería bienvenido. Por aquí Albert."

"Terry, ¿como este que este individuo conoce a Candy?" pregunto Albert caminando junto a Terry por unas escaleras.

"Charlie conoció a Candy cuando ella regreso de Inglaterra," aclaro Terry abriendo la puerta a un salón de mediano tamaño. Esta tenía una mesa de Poker verde en medio y una pequeña ventana en el cielo. "Después Charlie fue paciente de ella en el hospital de Chicago," continúo Terry sentándose en la mesa. Un toque en la perta y Charlie entro con una bandeja con jugo de naranja y dos platos de pasta.

"Esto es todo lo que tengo de alimento, afuera de bebida," dijo Charlie poniendo la bandeja en la mesa. "Terry si no es mucha molestia, llama me cuándo tengas visitas de esta altura."

"Gracias por todo, Charlie," dijo Terry dándole un billete de veinte dólares. "Por tu hospitalidad."

"Gracias, Terry," dijo Charlie cerrando la puerta.

"Terry halo que venimos aquí," dijo Albert tomando de su jugo de naranja.

"Ah…" suspiro Terry mirando a su amigo. "Todo empezó a mi regreso a Nueva York, después de nuestro encuentro en Chicago. Bueno fui de nuevo aceptado por Robert Hatway, el dueño de la compañía, pero algo de mi faltaba. Empecé a tomar más de la cuenta y frecuentar el bórdelo de la puerta roja . Me convertí en un alcohólico, y la situación con Susanna no me ayudaba mucho. Vez era una relación muy frustrante, con mucho odio a ella y su madre. Reflexionando, nadie tenía la culpa y todos la compartíamos. Así, fueron los dos primero años de mi vida después Candy. Robert no me despedía ya que él sabía que yo mantenía a Susana y su madre; mas de alguna vez me pidió que terminara de tomar, y yo no hacía caso," paro un momento Terry y toma un poco de jugo de naranja. "Mi madre y mi padre me rogo gabán que me desapareciera de mi vida. Tú sabes regresar a Londres, y tal vez por ser 'enfermo' el ejército no me enlistaba. Pero como podía dejar a una mujer que dependía de mi soporte financiero," Terry miraba a su amigo quien ponía toda su atención a sus relato. Y al mencionar su madre su amigo se mostro sorprendido. "La historia de mi madre y yo es otro asunto que no viene al caso," aclaro Terry para parrar la intriga de su acompañante. "En 1917, hicimos un tour por todas la gran ciudades de los Estados Unidos. En ese tipo de situación es muy difícil mantener secretos de tu vida. Fue un día en de otoño en San Francisco, 1917, donde me enferme muy gravemente. No sé si fue por haber tomado mucha Chicha, una bebida alcohólica peruana, o por haber tenido una confrontación con mi madre que me llevo a ese estado. Pero lo más seguro fue que me enferme después de pasar una noche con una prostituta en el barrio Chino," dijo Terry con un poco de senequismo. "Lo siento Albert, yo no soy el mismo chico de hace años, cuándo nos conocimos. Bueno Karen se encargo de mí, cuando nadie pero nadie me daba más fuerzas. Esos días en la bahía de San Francisco, ella y yo, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Confidentes. Ella me ayudo a dejar de tomar; más de alguna vez le pregunte porque lo hacía. Lo único que me decía: _'tú eres como yo, buscando nuestro propio camino por nuestra propia decisión.' _Era su risa, madura y fuerza, tal vez fue su inteligencia o su orgullo, que empezó hacerse un hueco en mi corazón. Oh…" dijo Terry recodándose esos días soleados cerca del mar. La briza acariciando el bello cabello rojizo de Karen, y la luz reflejando los bellos ojos azules de esta. "Esos días fueron los más hermosos de mi vida," parró Terry.

El se recordando se de ese día donde su destino nuevamente fue cambiado por una fémina. Era una noche de luna llena y la compañía está celebrando la culminación de un tour muy exitoso. Karen lucia de maravilla con un vestido color rojo vino, que estaba hecho a su medida, su cuello se femenino adornado con perlas blancas. Una imagen de mujer, hecha y derecha. Tal vez fueron las copas que no paraban de pasar, en el gran lujo del Hotel St. Francis, que el se encontró con una de las cortesanas que había frecuentado y estaban haciendo su camino a la habitación de Terry. Cuando Karen lo paro; el vio el dolor en los ojos de ella.

_'Terry! Tú nunca cambiaras' fueron las pablaras de Karen corriendo hacia el jardín del Hotel. Terry la siguió, dejando a su acompañante. Al llegar al jardín donde la única luz era la que imita la luna._

_'Karen,' hablo Terry voltio a ver de donde ella estaba sentada, 'lo siento mucho por lo que ha cavas de ver, lo siento mucho.' Un silencio invadió el jardín donde solo la fuente de agua se atrevía a ser sonido._

_"Si yo hubiera sido ella, yo no te hubiera sacrificado por mi supuesta bondad. Eso es lo que ella hizo. Candy es una de las personas más egoístas, y ella una vez me dejo que yo era egoísta," Karen le contaba a Terry con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Yo nunca sacrificaría tu felicidad por otra la de otra persona. Yo soy posesiva, y lo que es mío nadie me lo quita," añadió Karen, enojada y con un mas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Karen…"dice Terry hincándose para ver rostro de Karen._

_"Yo te amo, Terry," susurra Karen mirando a los ojos azules de Terry. "Pero yo no soy Susanna ni Candy, yo no te forzaré a nada," dijo Karen con toda franqueza. "Yo tratare de hacer te feliz," respiro profundo. "Yo te creare un hogar, familia y la vida como la que tu sueñas," agrego Karen llorando. "Yo soy una tota; anda que tu acompañante te está esperando," termino de hablar Karen tratando de secar sus lagrimas. Los dos se miran a los ojos y de la nada Terry atrapa los labios dulces de Karen. Para ella esto era lo más hermoso de su vida. Para Terry era el comienzo de una nueva vida._

_"¿Dime que podemos ser felices?" pregunta Terry entre beso, "¿dime que nunca me abandonaras como lo hizo ella?," entre otro beso, "En demuéstrame que he podido currar mi herida," dice Terry besando las suaves manos de Karen. Esta atrapa los labios de Terry para contestar sus preguntas._

_"Albert, yo creo que tengo no tengo mucho de que explicar," retomo Terry la conversación parando así sus memorias. "Yo hice lo que tú y ella me pidieron que buscara mi felicidad, yo muy feliz…"_

"Terry y Susanna, ¿Cómo ha tomado estos eventos?" pregunto Albert por simplemente curiosidad.

"Bueno…"dijo Terry tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Ella no lo tomo muy bien. Karen y yo, decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Karen acepto mantener el secreto ya que no quería hacerle daño a Susanna. Y la salud de Susanna estaba en muy mal," respiro Terry profundo. "Sabes, ha Karen no le importaba el decir de la gente; después de todo tener un relación en secreto en nuestro mundo de actores es un poco imposible. Tal vez hubiéramos durado un poco más, pero Karen no hubiera que dado embarazada…"

"¡Terry vas a hacer padre!" interrumpió Albert sorprendió. "Esto si no me lo esperaba, te felicito. Ahora ya sé que tú no eres el mismo de hace años," añadió Albert dándole una mano en la espada.

"Así es, voy hacer padre en siete meses," explico Terry. "Mi madre está muy contenta y mi padre dice que soy aun muy joven y que he cometido un gran error," siguió hablando Terry parándose de su silla. "Susanna quería matar a Karen, y si tuvieron una confrontación. Gracias a Dios que no pasó nada. Bueno creo que se está haciéndose muy tarde y hoy tengo una función, por cierto," dijo Terry sacando de su chaqueta unos tickets, "este es mi pequeño regalo a ti."

"Dos tickets de teatro," dice Albert mirando a su amigo. "Mi novia va estar muy contenta, ya no habían tickets para esta semana."

"Bueno… no habían tickets para asientos de piso," aclaro Terry. "Esos son tickets de balcón. Los mejores asientos de la casa, en mi opinión," hablo Terry. "Robert no ha querido vender esos asiento tu sabes por la epidemia de influencia, pero yo le dijo que tú eras un buen amigo y no importaba donde se siente."

"Gracias, Terry," agradeció Albert.

"Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, la función es a las seise de la tarde. Estés ahí a las cinco para presentarte a mi esposa," termina de decir Terry abriendo la puerta.

Albert todavía no podía creer que aquel chico rebelde, se hubiera convertido en un hombre serio: una cabeza de familia. Albert se levanta de su silla y empieza a caminar. Baja las mismas escaleras que subió, llegando al primer piso vio que no había cambiado mucho: los borrachos seguían tomando. Vio a Charlie y le dio gracia con una mirada. El hizo su camino hacia la estación del metro, pasando por el bórdelo con la puerta roja y grandes afiches de atracciones en la isla. El toma en la línea N para regresar a su hotel, y a su vida como Albert William Andre.


End file.
